Lost in Hollywood Drama
by Twilightrox1296
Summary: Actress/Singer Bella Swan is tired of all the paparazzi and all. But sparks start flying when she starts filming a movie with actor Edward Cullen who is known to be a 'player? Is it all rumors, or is some of it real?
1. Rumors Gone Wrong

**Hey everybody. You have just clicked on my new story, well my second story 'Lost in Hollywood Drama'. Yes, I know I couldn't come up with a brilliant title but here is the story..Don't worry, it's better than the suckish summary and title. Well. hopefully. I hope you guys like it. Please like it?**

**Stephenie Meyer owns twilight.**

**I own nothing.**

**But I might make up some fake people and stuff along the way.**

**Bellas POV:**

"And here she is, singer slash actress the beautiful and very talented, Isabella Marie Swan" announced Jacob, my manager.

The crowd cheered as they heard my name. Sometimes, Jacob was trying to 'flirt' with me but I wasn't interested. Sure he was strong and kind of beautiful, he was sarcastic and sometimes kind-of annoying. But I still loved him like a brother.

I was wearing this short teal colored dress that my best friend Alice bought me along with a light blue polka-dot headband and the smallest heal sandals I could find. I was too lazy to shop, so Alice shopped for me, wasting all her money. She actually enjoyed it! [_**A.N: Please see Bellas outfit on my channel.]**_

I entered past the mist as I heard screams and shouts 'I LOVE YOU ISABELLA' and 'Will you marry me?' is what I heard, as usual. Soon as the crowd quieted I began singing.

'_Guess this means you left me,_

_Were standing in a forest,_

_Guess this means you take back all you said before,_

_Like how much you wanted,_

_Nobody but me,_

_Said you'd always be here,_

_But now your gone in a flash._

_Cuz we belong together [yeah]_

_We were united here but now [yeah]_

_You gotta leave me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life will suck without you_

_It will be as if I never existed,_

_What harsh killing words,_

_I know that I'm not good enough,_

_And you're too much for me,_

_But did you really have to,_

_Leave me like this?_

_Cuz we belong together [yeah]_

_We were united here but now [yeah]_

_You gotta leave me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life will suck without you_

_Being with you,_

_Was the best thing for me,_

_I really shouldn't miss you,_

_But I still love you,_

_OH YEAH!_

_Cuz we belong together [yeah]_

_We were united here but now [yeah]_

_You gotta leave me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life will suck without you_

_Cuz we belong together [yeah]_

_We were united here but now [yeah]_

_You gotta leave me,_

_And honestly,_

_My life will suck without you'_

I wrote that song about some movie I auditioned for.

I thought they would probably pick me if I wrote a song or something.

I still hadn't heard from them,

They were going to call me today.

So the night went on with me singing songs.

As the concert ended, I headed back to my trailer and picked up some magazines.

'_BELLA IS DATING HER MANAGER, JACOB BLACK'_ was the headline.

I skipped through the pages to hear this rumor and who started it.

I see the paparazzi had caused others trouble too.

'_CELEBRITY EDWARD CULLEN BREAKS UP WITH YET ANOTHER GIRL'_

'_EMMETT IS SEEN MINGLING WITH ROSALIE HALE' _

'_JASPER HALE IS SPOTTED WITH ALICE CULLEN!'_

Oh wouldn't that steam up conversation when I hang out with my friends Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie this weekend!

As for Edward Cullen, he was a beautiful, breath-taking celebrity who has been marked as a player for years.

There, finally I found that article about me dating Jacob.

I skimmed through it.

Apparently Jacob had lied to the paparazzi saying something about how we were 'dating'

Oh how I was going to beat up Jacob.

Just then my phone rang.

The familiar theme of my song blasted.

The caller ID said it was the people I auditioned for, for that movie.

"Hello" I spoke

"Yes, is this Isabella Swan?" asked the person on the other end.

"Yes."

"Well CONGRATULATIONS. You have the role of Kristen for the movie 'Twilight' and if it's a success 'New Moon'"

Oh my God!!  
I got the role.

"Thank you. Thank you so much" I replied.

"Your welcome. Come to rehearsals tomorrow and we will begin"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye"

YAY!!  
I got the role.

I did my little victory dance.

But I wonder who was going to play my love interest, Robert?

**There.**

**That is chapter 1.**

**In case you guys didn't notice, that song was 'My life would suck without you' by Kelly Clarkson.**

**I sorta edited it..**

**You like?**

**Anyways I will post chapter 2 soon.**

**Don't worry, new songs will be coming your way in the chapters.**

**Please review?**

**Please?**

**I only want atleast like 5 for now.**


	2. There She Goes Away

**Sorry I haven't been updating in a while. I didn't notice the many reviews you guys left. Thanks so much for 8 whole reviews. I wasn't expecting more than 5. Anyways, here is the next chapter of Lost in Hollywood Drama and this time, [drum roll] it's in Edward's POV..**

**Edwards POV:**

Paparazzi have ruined my life.

How so? I can't even date a girl without the paparazzi screwing up my image.

They made me seem like a player for the past 3 years and now sometimes girls just avoid me.

How am I a 'player'? Just because I date a girl for like 2 weeks and then get tired of her, and break up with her, and she starts whining about it on TV doesn't mean I am a player? Or am I?

At least I still have some fans.

I headed towards my Volvo that I just bought for rehearsals. The directors actually gave me the role for Robert in some love story, 'twilight'.

I only auditioned for it as a joke, but I guess I'm a good actor or something.

I was in deep thought when I pulled over and got out of my car. It was the building where rehearsals took place. Good thing it was early 7 AM and none of my fans were stalking me than usual.

As I headed inside, I met the cast and crew, everyone was there, my close friends Emmett and Rosalie, and some girl Alice and the director. But one person was missing. I spotted the room as I saw Bella Swan.

Bella Swan was going to be Kristen, my love interest. I stared at her for what seemed like forever but in reality just a few minutes. She was very pretty and actually my secret celebrity crush.

As I looked, I saw there was an audience member with us.

My face frowned as I saw my girlfriend, Tanya make her way toward me. I didn't really like her but I couldn't just break up with her and ruin my image more. She came right next to me, shooting daggers at Bella. She probably noticed our little staring contest.

Tanya looked at Bella who returned her stare, as Tanya did a little evil laugh. As Bella stared, Tanya grabbed my face and placed her lips over mine as our lips intertwined. She wouldn't let go, but finally I let go of her face. She was so mean!

I decided I didn't care what the paparazzi did, I was breaking up with her right then and there.

I went to the back of the room as I thought of the right words.

"Tanya, look. Our few dates were great, but I'm sort of filming a movie now and I need some privacy. You-you're a great girl-no offense but I just want to be alone for a while. Goodbye" I stated.

Tanya ran away. She was expressionless, not even crying like I expected her to.

Suddenly I heard the director call me. As I looked up from the floor I saw Bella. She saw it all.

She probably thought I was a player and she may not have been wrong.

**TaDa**

**Chapter 2**

**Im going to upload chapter 3, 4, and 5 this weekend hopefully.**

**Like it?**

**Review.**

**The faster you review, the more chapters.**

**Can I at least get 7?**


	3. With Eyes Like That

**Okay, I know that was a short chapter. But anyways, here is chapter 3…**

**Bella's POV:**

I was so surprised. The role of Robert was given to Edward Cullen. Oh my gosh, he was going to play my love interest. I just noticed Edward break up with his slut, Tanya. She was so rude. She looked at me and kissed him right in front of me. For some odd reason, she was shooting daggers at me. I felt bad for Edward. The Paparazzi were going to torture him now. Suddenly, he came back to the front as the director called attention.

"Attention everybody. Today is our first rehearsal, and we are going to first make everybody meet their castmates if they already haven't and get along with them because unfortunately, you are going to have to work with them. We have already picked our filming locations, and will go there first thing Monday to rehearse. So, today is basically introducing everyone."

"Okay, first we have our main role of Kristen given to Isabella Swan. For the role of Robert, here is Edward Cullen. Alice will be playing Ashley, Jasper Hale will be playing Jackson. Rosalie Hale will be playing Nikki and Emmett will be playing Kellan."

The director continued with the long cast list. Soon, he let us go meet up with the cast personally as I made my way for my little group. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper welcomed me. We were all so excited to be working on the same movie. We were also hyped up for the big sleepover-party that Alice was planning for this weekend. It was'Twilight' party so all ACTORS and ACTRESSES were invited. I was pretty disappointed of having to go shopping with the girls to pick our outfits tomorrow, Friday with Alice. I hated shopping which was why Alice actually did it all but I had to pick my own outfit this time.

Thank God tomorrow we had off. This whole week was so busy, performing concerts, rehearsals and more. I was happy to have a 3 day weekend break. Alice went off to give her invitations to the rest of the people.

As Alice left, we all just talked about the party and how much time had passed since we had seen each other.

I looked around to see where Edward was. He was in the back, all alone staring at his invitation. I decided to go after him and introduce myself. After all, he was going to be my love interest.

I made my way towards him. He was unbelievably beautiful. His bronze-colored hair was so shiny in a messy way and his green eyes were heartwarming-my new favorite color was officially emerald. His face looked as if an angel had carved it and I knew I would have a hard time talking to him.

"Hey. I am Isabella Marie Swan" I said shaking his hand. I flushed a deep pink.

Ugh, why did I say my whole name. I just couldn't control myself around him.

"Hey, I'm Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" he said as I chuckled.

He was so cute. I told him to come join our group as I headed back. Alice was giving me a 'You Go Girl' flirtatious stare. She was always trying to set me up with someone.

I was so lucky to have him as a love interest.

**The End!**

**Of this chapter.**

**Liked it?**

**Well, I want you guys to review!**

**If you want more chapters, review.**


	4. He's The Reason for Jealousy in my Heart

**Hey I know a long time, I'm sorry I'm busy it's summer after all! Well not for long. Anyways, since I have tortured you guys enough, I will try to post a whole bunch of chapters, well anyway here's chapter 4!!**

**Bellas POV:**

One word to define torture, Alice. Okay of course hanging with Alice wasn't torture, but shopping with Alice was pure, simple one-word, torture. How so? Well, umm..maybe because she was one of those people who when you shop with, have to get the PERFECT thing. I swear that woman that kept on giving us the number to the fitting room was shooting daggers at us. I think I may have tried on a hundred dresses, literally. But to Alice, every dress had a flaw. My feet were aching like crazy as I exited some store called like 'Always 23' or something like that and entered some other store. Rosalie had already picked out her dress for the party, and so had Alice all but me was left.

"Alice. I don't care anymore about which dress I'm going to wear for the party, just grab any dress and buy it" I said

"Bella, stop being all stubborn and let me find you the per-" Alice paused

"BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA, BELLA BELLA, I found it! This dress is perfect."

I ran over to where Alice was and sure enough the dress was perfect. It was teal-colored like all my other outfits, had a nice belt running through the middle and the top was all sparkly with a little shawl. Finally, Alice found it. Alice ran over to the purchasing aisle and bought the dress. I took the receipt from her and checked the cost as my jaw dropped as I saw the cost, 240 dollars!

"Alice, go return this it costs TOO much, I can't let you waste so much money on me, how will I ever pay you back?"

"Don't worry, it's just a few 200 bucks,it's nothing. You don't have to pay me back"

Just as I attempted to say something she covered my lips and said that now she wouldn't buy me a birthday gift. PsshhhhhT yah right she probably was going to anyways but then again theres no point in arguing with Alice.

As I thought about it, I wondered how much their dresses costed.

"Hey Guys, how much did your dresses cost?" I asked

"Umm, mine was 100 dollars and Alice's was 342." Rosalie replied

I liked Rosalies dress. It was a simply pink with a black bow but ofcourse Rosalie would totally rock it with her one-of-a-kind fashion dress. Alice's dress was beautiful, it came in both pink and blue, but surprisingly Alice got the blue one. [**A.N: Please visit my channel. You can see the dresses there if you would like. Please, they took forever to find!]**

Los Angeles Mall was packed today, but good thing we all had on disguises. I had on a blonde wig, Hannah-Montana kind and emerald contacts, like Edward's beautiful eyes. Alice just had on a hat and sunglasses, and Rosalie had on a black wig, with sunglasses. Nobody recognized us and for once, paparazzi weren't on our backs.

The party was tomorrow! I was sort-of excited. Excited to see Edward Cullen. It was tiring singing and acting and it would be nice to cut loose once in a while, and what was a better way to spend it at a party with all my good friends!

All of a sudden, my ringtone blasted. I forgot to put it on vibrate, as one of my songs blasted out loud. I grabbed my cell out of my purse and quickly said "Hello"

"Hello, Bella Swan. Who is this?"

"Oh hey Bella, it's me Scarlett."

Scarlett was my scheduler. She scheduled all my concerts and she was also a close friend.

"Hey Scarlett. Whats up?"

"Oh I'm fine, but umm..Bad news. Jacob called in and said that he accidentally set a concert up for today in Los Angeles. Can you go and perform there?"

"Ugh, why would Jacob do that! Ok FINE, I will be there but next time confirm with me. What time is the concert?"

"It's in 30 minutes, everyone is here. They are chanting Be-lla, Be-lla. Hurry up, please?"

I'll be there. Bye"

I hung up the phone. I told my friends the whole concert thing as we rushed to my limo and instructed Paco, the driver to drive us to L.A.

We reached there momentarily. I rushed out of the limo and saw all my fans waiting on line, now rushing over to me. I went backstage as I greeted Scarlett and Alice gave me a quick dress and heels. I ran to the stage. I drank some water, and began.

"Hey L.A how are you guys doing?" I asked.

They started cheering as I thought of a song to sing. I decided to sing one I wrote recently.

"_He looks at me,_

_I look back so he could see,_

_That I want,_

_And I need,_

_And something we should be,_

_She is beautiful,_

_That girls he hangs around,_

_And she's got everything,_

_That I don't got._

_He talks to me,_

_I laugh because hes so funny,_

_And his eyes,_

_Are sparkly,_

_He like he's all crushed,_

_He didn't have her right,_

_I wonder if he knows,_

_His eyes are all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the jealousy in my heart,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing in my heart,_

_He's the song I wrote and I keep singing in my car,_

_Don't know why I do._

_I walk to him,_

_I wonder if he knows his scent is so appealing,_

_And he is so perfect,_

_The kind of a perfect to a clumbsy sort-of me,_

_She better treat him right,_

_Give him a lot of love, _

_Look into those emerald eyes,_

_She knows shes lucky cuz,_

_He's the reason for the jealousy in my heart,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing in my heart,_

_He's the song I wrote and I keep singing in my car,_

_Don't know why I do._

_So I drive home with friends,_

_Thinking only of him,_

_I try to forget,_

_But he's just so tempting._

_He's the reason for the jealousy in my heart,_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing in my heart,_

_He's the song I wrote and I keep singing in my car,_

_Don't know why I do._

_He's a waste of time,_

_Because I know he'll never be mine,_

_He looks at me,_

_I fake a smile so he won't see."_

I sort-of messed up the lyrics onstage. I don't know why I said emerald but Edward's eyes just stayed in my head for the rest of the day. I wrote that cheesy song because I knew it would relate to people, and now it got me thinking of _him._

I continued the concert, but Edward's eyes were still on my mind.

**The END!**

**Of this chapter, this was a long one.**

**1,177 words in total.**

**Probably more now.**

**So please, check out the dresses**

**Also that song, I know it sucked,**

**Was a copy of 'Teardrops on my Guitar'**

**I'll try to update soon.**

**Please review?**

**I 3 you guys,**

**Please? It makes me feel confident.**

**Review, I just want to know that someones reading,**

**I just want feedback.**

**Thanks a lot for the previous reviews.**

**You guys rock!**

.com/upload/Product/20084/China_Teal_Glitter_Tea_Length_

.

.


	5. Let's Get This Party Ready!

**Hey!! Thanks for the 2 reviews I got. You know, I was sort-of expecting more, like maybe 5 reviews would be good? Please because it makes me know that there are people still reading and all and didn't stop just because of the slow updating. But, I forgive you guys here's the next chapter. I promise, it will be long. **

**Bella**

I was still tired from that concert yesterday. Thanks a lot, JACOB! (sarcasm intended). I rubbed my eyes and looked at the alarm. 12:03 it read. Man, I overslept. Oh well, the party wasn't until later on but we were still going to hang out before and I had to help Alice decorate it all and bake and everything. 7PM-it all really started!

My alarm suddenly went off, startling me. It was Alice, obviously.

"HEEYYY!" Alice screamed into the phone.

Alice had been doing that lately, she knew I just woke up so she would like scream to kind of wake me up.

"Thanks Alice, your better than an alarm clock" I said sarcastically.

"I know I am. Listen Bells, Ok I got the whole schedule made. You just woke up right? So, taking a shower and all will get you ready by like 2. I'll come to your house to pick you up around 3 and then we will clean the place, decorate, bake, and cook until 6. I'll drop you home, you'll get ready for the party as will I and Rose and then we will ENJOY!"

"Wow Alice. Plan much? Sure. Okay" I replied

"Ok, great. I'll pick you up at 3. See you then. Bye. Love you" Alice said

"Love you too" I said and hung up the phone.

I decided to do as Alice said by getting ready. I started off by brushing my teeth. Then I used my acne cleansers to wash my face and took a shower. I took a quick one because Alice was going to wash my hair anyways later before the party when she and Rosalie 'dressed me up'. The shower was quicker than I thought so I came out at 1:30. I used a blow-dryer to dry my hair slightly and was done by 1:45. I had an hour and a quarter left to spare so I decided to just waste my time writing another song. I came up with the tune and recorded it and wrote down the notes-who cared about lyrics, it just came to me and I would write it later.

Soon enough, it was 3 on the dot and Alice came to pick me up with Rosalie too! This was going to be **so much fun!** First we made a shopping list:

-Fancy Letters

-Pictures of the cast of twilight

-Picture Frames for the pictures

-Balloons

-Boom-box

And much much more.

Then we went out to buy all of the stuff, and wore fancy costumes so nobody [our fans] would recognize us. But there was always that one smart person that saw through our costumes. Thankfully, she didn't scream. We just told her to keep it quiet and gave her autographed photos of us and a concert ticket for my next concert. We reached back home at 4 PM, and starting decorating the place. We had made it looked amazing when we were done. Fancy letters saying twilight were all over the wall, along with a 'Twilight' of Fame with the cast everywhere, framed. Balloons took over the place with some awesome furniture and a boom-box filled with great music.

We were done with all of that by 5 and had 1 hour left.

We spent that hour baking and cooking. We quickly each made a cake each, threw it in the oven for 350 and bought pizza and refreshments. The cake came out at 5:45 and we spent 15 minutes laughing and setting up the place.

We got all of our make-up supplies and dresses and went to my place to dress up. We all washed our hair first as Alice took turns doing our hair. I curled mine a bit, to make it a little wavy and Alice made some sort of professional bun hairstyle out of mine and with Rosalie's into a curly ponytail pushed to one side. Alice did her hair really pretty-ful. Next, Rosalie did my make-up. I loved how Rosalie made it look all natural with blush and all and Alice did a blended eye-shadow of blue purple and white. Alice had white eyes-shadow with a hint of pink and red blush with lip gloss and Rosalie had some shimmery black eye-shadow. We tried on our dresses. Viola! We looked beautiful. It was 7:00PM and time for the party. We stepped outside and made our way to the party

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

**Thun-thun-thuuuuuun. **

**Haha, yeah you thought I was going to give you it all huh**

**Ok now, I have a challenge for you guys,**

**If I get like 5-10 reviews, well more than 5, I PROMISE THAT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE HERE..by Saturday! **

**Or, you can participate in this contest if you want a sneek peak of the next chapter by Friday.**

**Okay, all you have to do is..[drum roll]**

**Write your favorite quote from twilight, along with a review of my story. First 5 people to do that [if 5 people even review] WILL GET A FREE SNEAK PEAK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER by FRIDAY OR EVEN THURSDAY.**

**So review, review, review**

**Please?**

**I love you guys**

**And, if you review, I will include your name and a special thank you message in the next chapter!**

**THANKS. BYE BYE**


End file.
